


Connect

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: технопорно [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Other, Romance, Sort Of, android connection, android intimacy, Технопорно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: О близости у андроидов.





	Connect

**Author's Note:**

> технопорно. sort of [2]  
> /хэд, что для техпорно андроидам достаточно держаться за руки, но большая площадь контакта усиливает ощущения/  
> Прости, Норт, я люблю тебя, но отдельно от Маркуса.
> 
> Опубликовано также здесь https://ficbook.net/readfic/6959298

Ладонь Маркуса кажется Саймону теплой. Он вздрагивает, смотрит на их соединенные руки, белые, без кожи, и начинает чувствовать не только себя. Границы мира разъезжаются, цифровое сознание перестает ограничиваться только его телом. Это так ново, так необычно, и это ощущение так похоже на счастье. 

Саймон заставляет себя поднять глаза. У Маркуса взгляд — совершенно спокойный. И теплый. Глаза-стекляшки, за которыми люди ничего не видят, а Саймон читает _всё_. 

Саймон в этом взгляде видит свое отражение, в отражении — снова Маркуса. И снова, и снова, и снова, и это бесконечное фрактальное погружение кружит голову и заставляет смотреть Маркусу в глаза, хотя это тяжело. Тяжело видеть разросшимся фракталом, будто зеркало поднесли к зеркалу, это вызывает излишнее напряжение систем, но зато Саймон понимает, как выглядит его взгляд на Маркуса со стороны. 

_Влюбленным._

Руке становится теплее, установленная связь крепнет и разрастается. Ощущение заполняет весь разум, отдается в теле, в каждом синтетическом волокне, каждая молекула тириума будто начинает вибрировать едва-едва, и _сердце_ заходится частыми ударами. Почему-то они достают до горла. Это тоже похоже на счастье. 

Маркус делает шаг вперед, и Саймон послушно отступает, через несколько движений спиной упираясь в кирпичную стену. Он понимает чужие желания, как свои собственные, слышит их, чувствует. Потому что сейчас желания, мысли, все процессы в сознании и телах — общие. Саймон бы при всем желании, если бы оно было, не сумел бы разграничить, кому принадлежат какие. 

Маркус вжимает в стену так, что нельзя двинуться, он смотрит — глаза в глаза — и Саймон ловит это безграничное спокойствие и уверенность. Смотреть по-прежнему тяжело, но он смотрит, и в голове слегка будто искрит. 

Маркус поднимает вторую руку — Саймон больше угадывает, чем видит, — ладонь ложится Саймону на шею, и вслед за касанием сползает ненастоящая кожа, обнажая белую обшивку. Саймон понимает, что контролировать это не может. 

Вентиляционная система дает сбой, вдохи получаются неровные и частые, это заставляет _сердце_ качать тириум быстрее. Саймон на какую-то секунду пугается, что это вызовет перегрев систем, но тут же забывает об этом, как только рука Маркуса сползает на одежду и расстегивает, добираясь до тела. 

Саймона встряхивает, он отмирает, угадывая, чего от него ждут. Или чего он хочет сам. Или чего хотят они оба. Или… Он обрывает все связные мысли, тянется к одежде Маркуса, и одной рукой это сделать тяжелее, чем двумя, но разорвать контакт сейчас кажется подобно отключению. 

Когда Маркус прижимается к нему всем телом, _кожей к коже_ , Саймону кажется, что его системы сейчас просто слетят, и его отключит от перенапряжения. У контакта теперь бо̀льшая площадь, Саймон ловит очень много данных, так, что теряется. Это кажется таким невозможно личным, как люди говорят, _интимным_. Маркус так просто дает читать и смотреть все, что только захочется, и Саймон не закрывается тоже. Даже если бы Маркус закрыл ему доступ к своей памяти, Саймон бы все равно показал ему все, отдал бы, что угодно и как угодно, пусть только смотрит и потрошит. 

Саймон утыкается лицом в подставленное плечо, крепко обхватывает второй рукой за шею, ноги держат его плохо, но Маркус упасть не дает. 

Грудь и живот ощутимо колет, как электричеством, вокруг сердца почти горит, но это приятно и нужно. 

Чужое дыхание — тоже частое и неровное — щекочет шею. У андроидов нет запаха, но Саймону кажется, что от Маркуса пахнет весной.


End file.
